An environmentally-friendly vehicle including an electric vehicle, which is a plug-in electric vehicle that offers enhancement of fuel consumption and exhaust gas stabilization, includes a high voltage/high current power net.
The environmentally-friendly vehicle uses a plug-in method that uses outside commercial electric power to charge a battery.
An on-board charger is provided in the environmentally-friendly vehicle that rectifies outside commercial electric power to offer slow charging through plug-in charging.
The on-board charger that is disposed in the environmentally-friendly vehicle includes a high voltage switch, an inductor, a capacitor, an insulation-type transformer, and a cooling system, and packaging for them is necessary.
Also, each component for the on-board charger is expensive and heavy. which causes an overall increased cost and decreased fuel efficiency.
Particularly, the price of the charger is similar to that of the operating inverter having about ten times the capacity to raise the cost of the environmentally-friendly vehicle, and this weakens the cost competitiveness thereof.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the invention and therefore it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known in this country to a person of ordinary skill in the art.